


As You Wish

by SippingThatTea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, spacedad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SippingThatTea/pseuds/SippingThatTea
Summary: Every time Allura asked something from Shiro, he merely responded 'As you wish'. Allura does wonder if there was more to that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I am back to bring you guys another drabble! Seeing that 'The Mask' has received such positive feedback, I've decided to upload another one. This time it's about Shiro and Allura because I love this ship as much as I love Klance. 
> 
> So this time around is kinda canon, but it's more of an alternate scenario based on canon. It's kinda hard to explain, but I hope all you enjoy it either way. Please give feedback, and I hope you enjoy.

Words were such powerful tools, especially when it came in threes. Three words could literally change everything in a person's life. You had the obvious 'I love you', the one romance novels and movies used to death. Then you had the more used but still powerful 'I miss you'. Lastly, you had the rarely used but still very powerful 'You complete me'. For Allura however, it was different than the typical three words that were seemed to be quite outdated in comparison to the other trio of words used, but she must of heard it countless times from Shiro. For the Princess of Atlea, those three words were 'As you wish'. Sometimes he added the occasional 'Princess', but most of the time it was 'As you wish'.

At first glance, one would automatically assume that Shiro was so serious and more or less a hardass all the time. It was to be expected since he was the leader of Legendary Defender Voltron. It was a huge responsibility to be the leader of super robot that was enemy number to an Empire that had been ruling for ten thousand years. It certainly wasn't a cake walk and Allura knew that Shiro had a lot on his plate, along with the originally being held prisoner by said Empire and being experimented on by that witch Hagar. She honestly didn't know how he did it. Allura couldn't help but admire how he managed to do all of this day in and day out while handling his own demons on top of that. For anyone else, that would definitely make them seem cold and serious, but Shiro wasn't like that. They didn't know Shiro like she did.

Sometimes he was serious, but he was extremely silly and laid back as well. He knew how to make a joke, even though sometimes the joke themselves didn't land. Regardless he still tried to make them laugh and smile from time to time. He was extremely patient and caring. He was the oldest out of the Paladins and the wisest, taking care of the others as if they were his own siblings and in some instances children. Allura was usually extremely hard on basically everyone, but Shiro was the one who was open and welcoming to everyone. He was the one that kept her grounded and getting to hot headed. He understood the others more than anyone else, and did everything he could to help them. He was more human than machine, and she honestly wished that people would see him as that. He was so important to the team, and to her.

Granted, she couldn't entirely sell herself short either not that Shiro would allow her to in the first place. Her kingdom and people may have been gone, but it didn't mean that her role had diminished in the least bit. Ten thousand years ago, she wanted to fight Emperor Zarkon and the Galra Empire and that hadn't changed. She ran the Castle of Lions with the help of her advisor, Coran which along with the Voltron force was two of the most formidable tools to defeating Zarkon. Not only did it have an impressive cast of offensive and defensive weapons, but it was the place where the lions could be safely secured without the threat of Galra Forces trying to steal them away.

It wasn't like she thought that compared to Voltron and its Paladins that she was less important. That was not the case in the least bit. She, the Paladins, and Coran played an intricate part in stopping the spread of the Galra Empire tyranny. However, she couldn't help but feel guilty for doing this to all the Paladins, especially Shiro. If she had tried to stop them ten thousand years ago like she had planned, perhaps things would have ended up differently. Shiro would be one less robot hand and back on Earth with the others. And there was the issue that she had asked for so much from Shiro, yet he asked for little to nothing in return. She felt like she was either taking advantage of him or being extremely demanding. Shiro was too nice of a person to say anything than 'As you wish' and it was driving her absolutely mad. For once she wished that he would be honest and open with her at times!

That was going to be her goal today. She was going to have Shiro talk to her one on one in hopes of getting something out of her. She wanted to know how he had truly about all of this, and she wanted to apologize for putting him through all of this. Even if Shiro or the others weren't her subjects, she had started to grow and care for them as if they were a family. Wearing her usual gown that she wore when Galran forces weren't attacking, she made her way to where Shiro was. Thanks to Keith (their relationship had been getting better since they found out he was Galran), she had found him in the training deck. Like the soldier he was, he was preparing for another Galran attack or distress signal from a planet that needed Voltron.

She gently cleared her throat, which caused Shiro to stop his workout which was fighting the Gladiator Bot. It wasn’t the same one that had tried to kill Keith earlier, thankfully. Unfortunately, the robot did not get the same memo. He ended up striking the Paladin, causing to fall on his back. Allura gasped and rushed toward the paladin, ending the training sequence so the robot wouldn't get another cheap shot in. She quickly got down on her knees and helped him to sit upright which was not hard to do. She threw him over her shoulder for Pete's sake.

"Shiro! Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, not wanting to give him another injury because of her.

"I'm alright Princess. That bucket of bolts couldn't hurt me even if it was at level ten." Shiro responded with a slight chuckle. What he had neglected to tell Allura that the robot was at a level ten, and it would probably leave a bruise for a short while. However, he didn't want to worry the Princess over such trivial matters especially when she had so much more to worry about. The Princess wasn't fighting just the Galra Empire, but fighting for her deceased father's legacy. She had given up so much to help Voltron succeeded, including the artificial intelligence of her deceased father which was her last connection to him. Shiro honestly admired Allura for all she had endures. Her last memories before being cryogenically asleep involved her father being alive and the Gala Empire just starting to take control. The next time she had woke up, it was ten thousand years in the future, her entier race had been wiped out, and the Galra Empire had complete control of the entire universe. She had done so much for him and the other paladins, he felt that it would be selfish of him to ask for anything else. Because of that, he had done whatever she asked of him without fail. It was the least he could after all she had done for him and his friends.

"I am so sorry Shiro. I shouldn't have distracted you the way I did."

"Princess, you shouldn't be worried over a simple thing as this. I should have immediately told the robot to end as soon as I saw you."

"I still want you to go the medical bay to get it checked out."

"As you wish Princess. It's really not your fault I'm like this."

"It is my fault!" Allura snapped, causing Shiro to jump slightly. He had never heard the Princess yell like this before, at least not to him. He honestly didn't know what to say, which was fortunate because the Princess continued to speak.

"It's my fault all of this had happened. If I had fought Zarkon harder...If I had tried to convince my father more about using Voltron to fight him, you wouldn't be in this situation. You and the others would have been on back on Earth, having normal lives. You wouldn't have been a prisoner and lost your hand, and you wouldn't be suffering from the things that ails you now." Allura said softly, looking down at her lap as she was too ashamed to face him. "You didn't deserve those things to happen to you, and it's my fault that they did. I know sorry isn't enough to cover the pain, but I'm terribly sorry regardless.” She whispered with so much shame and apology in her voice, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She lifted her hand to brush her long white hair from her face, but a hand stopped her. A robotic hand to be more specific, causing Allura to lift her head.

“Allura.” Shiro started, catching her completely off guard. His eyes showed sympathy and compassion, but they he had addressed her. It wasn’t the usual ‘Princess’, but her first name. Allura had never heard Shiro address her by her first name before, and while it sounded so foreign, it was so comforting and compassionate. He said so gently, like the name itself was so delicate.

“Allura, it wasn’t your fault. Unless you’re secretly working for Zarkon, which I doubt greatly, you have no reason to apologize. I don’t blame you for what happened to me, and I’m sure the others doesn’t either. Yeah it sucks that’s all those things had to happen, but I don’t blame you for my hand or my imprisonment.” He said softly, still holding onto her hand as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. Not that he had assumed Allura was delicate, but he would honestly give everything to protect her. She had meant so much to so many people, but to him she had meant so much more. She was the ray of hope that existed in a universe filled with oppression and pain, and she was one of the reasons he continued to fight Zarkon and the Galra.

“I know how hard it is to not look back on the past and think ‘what could I have done differently?’. I understand, but you can’t keep focusing on the past when we have the present and the future to look forward to. Your father would not have wanted that for. I think that’s why he put you in the cryogenic sleep. He wanted you have a future, and with the way things were going ten thousand years ago I don’t believe you would have had one. You shouldn’t blame yourself for things that were out of control. You did everything you could then, and even now you continue to go above and beyond for all of us. You almost died for us on more than one occasion.”

“Well of course I couldn’t let you guys have all the fun.” Allura said jokingly, chuckling weakly. Shiro chuckled also, gently squeezing her hand before he continued speaking.

“That’s very true. Somehow you managed to convince every time, and something always happens, like getting captured-”

“It was only one time!”

“Or almost dying because you decided to restore an entire planet.”

“We would have died if I hadn’t!” Allura protested, huffing as she looked away from him. “Unless you wanted to have your resting place on a dying Balmera-”

“My point.” Shiro interrupted the princess, gently grabbing her chin and moving it so she would face him once more. “You’ve done more than enough in the line of duty, and there’s no way for me to thank you for all you’ve done. The entire Universe thanks you for all the sacrifices you’ve made. Ten thousand years ago, Voltron was on the verge of being lost forever. It’s thanks to you that Voltron didn’t stay lost. You’re the backbone to Voltron. You’re the reason we’re all here today, and the reason why we’ve managed to come so far was because of you. Just promise me something important?” He gently pulled his hand off of her chin, gently standing up from the ground while he helped her up. His robotic hand was still holding onto her hand, not wanting to let go just yet. “Promise me that you’ll talk to me whenever you’re feeling this way? I want to be there for you in anyway possible. You mean a lot to me Allura, and I don’t want you to forget that. I couldn’t imagine leading Voltron without by my side.” He finished, his cheeks turning a light pink as he continued to look at her. He gently escorted the Princess out of the training room, and toward the Bridge. They would receive such a beautiful sight of space just the two of them.

Allura’s tears had dried as a genuine smile formed on her face. For the first time since she had awakened, she hadn’t felt any regret or guilt for what had happened. She may have lost her father, but she still had Coran. She even gained a new family in the Paladins, especially Shiro. With him by her side, anything was possible and it seemed that the feeling was mutual as Allura responded with those three simple but powerful words.

“As you wish.”

 _That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying "As you wish", what he meant was, "I love you." And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back_.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points for anyone who can guess the reference. 
> 
> Also I'm planning about writing a multi chaptered fanfic sometime in the future involving Klance and Shallura, so keep on the lookout for that. And I will definitely be writing about Hunk and Pidge sometime in the future as well, for they need more love.


End file.
